


All of me

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band), Freeter Ie o Kau, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Community: ninoexchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Ninoexchange 2014 as a gift for icecreamsuki.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/gifts).



> Written for the Ninoexchange 2014 as a gift for icecreamsuki.

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind

_“I want to be with you… for just a while longer. Mm, no… Tomorrow too, and if possible the day after that. Actually, make that forever.”_

“So, you basically proposed to her, she said yes...” the salaryman, by the looks of him took a swig of beer from his mug then setting it down a bit loudly. “And here you are now.”

His companion took a small sip. “It’s been a week.”

“Exactly, it’s only been a week and you’re already moping around. Seiji, what’ll happen when you actually marry the girl?”

The younger salaryman became uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. "What are you talking about and since when you call me Seiji?"

"I’m talking about you being a sap."

"No, I’m not."  the other guy set down his mug loudly on the table once more, this time to grab his friend's attention and raising an eyebrow to him but. Seiji looked stared back at him unimpressed.

"Are you okay? ‘Cause you look constipated."

"Shut up, I was trying to make a point here!" Kitayama slapped the table and in that moment Seiji's cellphone rings. He checks the screen and reads Manami's name. He quickly gathers his things and pats his friend on the back.

"Whatever, I have to go." He tells him already placing the auricular against his ear.

"Is that Chiba Manami? When will I get to meet her?"

"We're not that close, so never!"

As Seiji came out of the bar he could hear Manami chuckling on the other side of the line.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, the guy from the job center. He keeps calling me out for drinks for some reason. He does most of the talking, I'm there just to listen."

"It didn't seem to me that way, after all he knew my name. Unless of course there's another Chiba Manami you're not telling me about."

"I'm not that clever."

"I'm glad you know" her tone amused.. "Anyway, hi."

_I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

It was Seiji's time to chuckle, "Hi." This was followed by a comfortable silence although not a long one.

"How was work today?." Manami was the first to speak again.

"It was okay." he took a pause then added. "a new project manager started working with us."

"What happened to the other guy?” Manami asked curiously.

"I think he got married and asked for a transfer, dunno why."

"Is she cute?"

"who is?"

"The new project manager, is she cute?" she sounded amused so Seiji decided to tease her.

"Hmm, maybe…like a hamster is cute?."

"Great. you should marry him, I bet Tama-chan would approve. By the way, how is she doing?"

"She’s okay. My dad is surprisingly attatched to her.” He stopped walking when he realized what Manami said earlier. “Wait, I never said the new project manager was a guy."

"You didn't say it was a woman and considering how is a commonly male job, I took a chance to guess."

"You're no fun." Seiji smiled.

"Hmm, I beg to differ, especially since you just confessed the new guy at work was cute."

"I did _not_ say that!" Manami snorted at her boyfriend’s indignance.

"Yes you did."

"I said he looked like a rodent for god's sake!" He heard her holding back her laughter.

"That you did but if I remember correctly, you think hamsters are cute, right? Therefore you must think that guy is cute too."

"I do not!" Seiji shouted and Manami burst out laughing..

Seiji couldn't help but smile at the sound of Manami's laughter, letting his mind wander until her voice brought him back.

"Now look who's no fun. Here I am making fun of my beloved's man crush and he's off god knows where."

"I said I don't — he started to protest again but she cut him off.

"I miss you." her voice was gentle now.

"I know, I miss you too." He hoped for another comfortable silence where he could imagine himself sitting beside his girlfriend encircling her inside his arms but she broke his inner image.

  
_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

"Aren't you getting a little over confident? Just because I got disappointed by a sempai doesn't mean that you should rest easy. I may not look cute like a rodent but I'm good looking."

"Shut up!" Seiji tsked and she chuckled.

"Are you home already?"

"I still have a little before I get there, why?" Seiji heard the jingling of keys and a yawn.

"I just got to my apartment."

"I heard, want me to hang up?"

"Idiot... I'll wait until you get home."

"Okay."

The call continued between hushed conversations and companionable silence until Seiji stood in front of his parents house.

"I'm home."

"I guess we better hang up then." Her voice hesitant drawing a small smile from seiji.

"Not if you don't want to." He reassured her

"We both have work in the morning."

"Right, forgot."

"Good night Seiji."

"Yeah, good night."

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Seiji stood in front of the door looking at his phone screen for few moments, replaying the whole conversation on head. Finally, putting his cell back in his pocket and getting inside the house. Immediately he was met with the familiar sensations of home. Seiji took a moment to imagine what it would be if he lived with Manami. He imagined her coming home from work and go on to fix dinner. He would arrive home quietly but would be soon greeted by Manami because somehow she can always tell he’s around. She’d scold him for not saying tadaima to which he’d apologize for the hundredth time, then she’d get him to help her finish dinner. Lost in his imaginary world he was startled by a purring sound and a furry creature curling against his feet.

“You too?” Seiji thought that maybe she was complaining about not being properly greeted she purred against his leg as he took off his shoes. Once he was done, he picked Tama up and scratched her chin effectively. “Tadaima.”

At that moment Take Seichii comes down the stairs, most probably looking for the cat figured his son, since Tama had gotten accustomed to sleep by the man’s feet every night.

“Ah, there she is!” he said looking relieved and his son smiled because he was right on the money.

It was amusing to think his father was so against having a cat at the beginning but maybe that was his way to take care of his mother by not reminding her of her old cat. He also heard from his mother that her cat hadn’t like his father in the first place so Seiji’s second theory was that his dad was afraid of being rejected a second time. Luckily for him Tama was a very mellow cat and got along well with everyone. She quickly became attached to his mom since she was the one to care for her soon after Manami found her. following the housewife around the house while she went about her daily routine. It made Seiji really glad to see how happy was his mom to have Tama around. With his dad it took a little more time but in the end the kitten won him over.

“See? Seiji finally decided to arrive so you can stop waiting and come to bed.” Take Seichii said taking the cat from his son’s arms. “He didn’t even call to say he wouldn’t be home for dinner, he’s still as bad as ever!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Apologize to your mother!”

“Okay, okay, already.” He was quickly exasperated.  
“The food is in the refrigerator, wash everything after you finish.”

“Will do, good night.” His dad grunted in response and started climbing up the stairs, Seiji was on his way to the kitchen when he heard his father’s voice again.

“How is Chiba-san?” It sorta pleased and irritated him how his father’s voice became more gentle whenever his girlfriend was concerned.

“She’s okay, working hard.”

“You totally don’t deserve that girl, don’t screw this up!” then he left.

Seiji scowled after his dad left,  “I know that already, no need to remind me.” he said as he went on to the kitchen to fetch his dinner.

_Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you_

“My dad is totally smitten with you, he keeps telling me not to screw things up, it pisses me off!” He complained as soon as Manami picked up the phone a few days later, making her laugh.

“Wise words in my opinion. You should listen to him.”

“I know that already! There’s no need to remind me how lucky I got with you.”

“Seiji…” she sounded embarrassed making him smile, “You’re an idiot.”

“That may be true… Did something interesting happen on your end today..”

“I’ve been attending meetings for a new project that my seniors are working on. I know is weird to say but I like them, I like to be part of the process that will end up materializing into something that can be helpful to every- Oi!.” Manami stopped when she Seiji snickering on the other line.

“What is so funny?”

“Nothing, is just that you really like your job and there’s not many people like that.” he said warmly..

“You’re such a sap.”

“Look who’s talking!”

_You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

“My parents approved!” Akari, the secretary shouted eagerly as she entered the office with Teppei in tow. The couple was showered by everyone in the office with felicitations and questions about what made the girl’s parents change their mind.

“Well,  we went over to my parents shop the first time, Teppei-san was really nervous because he already knew my dad didn't approve of him,” the secretary started smirking as she recalled the events. “so he ran out of the store after buying a bottle of wine."

Everyone at the office burst out laughing while Teppei tried to convince them things didn’t happened that way to no avail.

"Then he whined for the rest of the day because he forgot to meet my mom.”

“You don’t have to tell them that!” Teppei was using his girlfriend as a shield, his flustered face behind her back. “Is embarassing!”

“Is okay, “ she said turning to face him. “I thought you were cool when you spoke to my father like that.”

“Really?” he asked and Akari nodded.

They must have forgotten where they were because they both jumped when the construction workers started cheering.

“Get a room you two!” yelled one of the workers.

“You still haven’t told us how come your parents approve now.” Seiji couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore.

“Right!” The secretary exclaimed at the same time her fiance complained for her to stop embarrassing him.

“Shut up and take it like a man Teppei!” The voice of his old boss boomed across the room making everyone laugh once again.

“Since I felt bad for Teppei-san, I had been meaning to call my dad to see if I could bring him home to meet my mom since but before I ever got to, my dad called. He didn’t say anything at first, so I tried to explain to him again that Teppei-was a really good person and a hard worker but he cut me off and told me that I better bring him home to meet my mom.”

“And?”

“That was it.” The young secretary shrugged and Teppei, who was hiding his face from everyone shot up straight.

“That was it? That was it? Why don’t you tell them how cool I was during that dinner?.”

“Cause the first part was more fun.” she said as a matter-of-fact. The boss slapped his hand on Seiji’s right shoulder making him flinch due to the man’s rough hands, and nodded at his ex-employee.

“Welcome to married life.”  Then he slapped Seiji’s shoulder again causing the same reaction. “You’re not too far behind by the looks of it, hang in there.”

 

“They approve now? That’s so good, I’m happy for them.” Manami said after he finished telling their friends.

“And the boss said we’re not too far behind. What do you think?”

“I don’t know, you?”

“Oi, I asked first.”

“I asked later, so what?” She said challenging. Seiji rolled his eyes realizing he was already in deep.

“I think the boss is right.” he conceded.

“Good because I think so too.”

_'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

“Hi.” He answered his phone as usual but he didn’t get any response so he tried again. “Hello, oi, can you hear me?” all he got in return was a stifled sob.

“Manami, what’s going on are you hurt?” He was really worried now.

“Seiji, I can’t get a hold of my mom.” her was voice was weak.

“What, do you think something happened?”

“That’s what I want to know. We got into a fight again because I couldn’t come back today like I promised and now she won’t answer the phone, Seiji please can you check up on her?”

“I’ll go to your house and see how she’s doing don’t worry.”

“She might not be home.” Seiji heard more sniffs. “I shouldn’t have left her alone.”

“Calm down, Manami. I’m sure she’s okay, I’m on my way to your mom’s house now.”

“She might not be there… Today is my parents wedding anniversary.”

“Where do I look then?”

“I don’t know! What kind of daughter am I that I don’t even know what her mom does on her wedding anniversary!”  Hearing his girlfriend cry sent a piercing pain through Seiji’s chest and in that moment he resolved to do anything in his power to keep that from happening again.

“I’ll find her, don’t worry.”

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

Seiji kept Manami on the phone while he headed down to her mother’s house to see if she was there but just as his girlfriend had predicted, the woman wasn’t there.

“What if you call her cell instead.”

“But you said she wasn’t picking up.”

“I don’t know maybe she will answer if it’s you.”

“Okay, I’ll try, give me the number.” He dialed the number Manami gave him but all he got was the answering machine.

“Maybe she forgot to charge her phone or she left it at home.”

“Hmm, that wouldn’t be completely unlike her. Mou, why does she have to be like this?”

“Hey, where is your father buried, she might be there.”

“You’re right, why didn’t I think of that?” Manami told him which cemetery was her dad buried and Seiji headed there quickly. When he arrived to the cemetery he searched the place for the older woman sometimes stumbling into other visitors. Finally he saw his girlfriend’s mother touching a tombstone that on closer inspection beared the name Chiba. He had promised Manami that he would call her as soon as he got there so he did.

“Seiji, did you find her? Was she there?” she asked anxiously as soon as the line connected.

“Wait a minute.” He approached the woman in front of him who showed no surprise to see him there and handed over the phone to her.

“Manami?”

“Mom, what the hell are you doing?” Manami broke down crying again.

“I’m sorry, I told you I didn’t want to be alone today and since you cancelled I got mad. I’m sorry.” The woman was also crying by now.

“I can’t believe you I was so sick with worry!”

Seiji decided to give them a little privacy while they talked and went on to pay his respects to his girlfriend’s father. A while later Manami’s mother tapped him on his shoulder with his phone. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and he mentally beat himself because Manami must be in the same condition but he wasn’t there by her side right now. Apparently it was visible on his face because Chiba-san smile knowingly.

“Manami found herself a good one, I’m glad and I’m sure my husband would have approved too.”

_You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

He was exhausted when he arrived home that night, having accompanied Chiba-san home not before she dragged him to a bar and drank quite a bit by herself. He amused himself with how similar Manami was to his mother even if she was reluctant to accept it. Like the way they would only show their selfish and vulnerable side to someone really close to them and it made him inexplicably happy that Manami had shown that side to him that day.  He also found out that his girlfriend’s mom was a flirty drunk, which was sorta awkward for him to deal with and made him wonder what kind of drunk her daughter was.

The lights were still on so it meant his parent’s were still awake. He took off his shoes at the entrance and walked with heavy feet towards the living room to find his dad applying lotion on her hands like Seiji usually does and talking in hushed tones. He couldn’t make what they were talking about but he did saw his mom smile lovingly at her husband. Seiji was about to leave them alone when Tama-chan circled around his feet.

“Shh, you come with me.” He whispered the kitty in complicity and took her upstairs to his room where he took out his phone to call his girlfriend once more and after a few rings she picked up.

 

“Seiji, thank you for today, really.”

“Is okay, you don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. Even if you are my boyfriend you weren’t obliged to do what you did today. So really, thank you.”

“I’m telling you, yo-

“I’m also happy, you called me by my name today.”

“I did?”

“You must have been pretty worried because you said my name twice and if I hear you say Chiba-chan again, next time I see you I will hit you.”

“So troublesome.” although the smile in his face said otherwise.

_Give me all of you_

Before they knew it, another year had passed and Manami’s internship in Wakayama was coming to an end.

“So, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

“Two years.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll come see you.”

“You better.”

Manami’s old co-workers held a welcoming party for her that made her feel right back at home, like she never left at all and this was only one of the company’s usual get togethers after a job well done. They all took turns in congratulating her for two years of her hard work. She in turn took the chance to congratulate Akari and Teppei on her parents approving their marriage which brought them to the topic of her and Seiji who until then was content with laying back and letting everyone have their attentions towards his girlfriend, spluttered his drink making everyone roar with laughter.

“I guess, there is your answer.” Manami told everyone smirking at her boyfriend who had a deer-in-headlights kinda look on his face.

“Wait, I, uh..”

“He did say he wanted to marry me.”

“Way to go Seiji!” Some of the men cheered.

“What? I-

“Seiji, you better take good care of Chiba-chan or I’ll fire you!” The boss said with an air of finality.

“What?” Seiji’s reaction elicited more laughter from everyone present.

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

“I did mean it, you know?” Seiji started hesitantly grabbing Manami’s hand in his as he walked her home that night.

“About what?” she looked down to their intertwined fingers and smiled.

“Wanting to be with you forever.”

“You mean marriage?”

“Yes.”

“I know.”

  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

“Seiji…” he could hear the uncertainty and fear in her voice. At that moment he knew things wouldn’t be as simple between them as he originally thought.

 “I’ve been offered to overview a project…You remember the meetings I was attending?” Seiji nodded his head, not really processing it as took a deep breath. “Well, they offered let me handle it by myself.”

“How long?” He wasn’t looking at Minami but he felt her tense up.

“A year… but it could take more.” Seiji nodded again saying nothing. “I could say no.”

She could and she would Seiji thought, but it would make her regret it for the rest of her career and he would hate himself to be the cause of that.

“Do you want to?”

“No.”  She said honestly.

“Then don’t”

“But-

“Look Minami, I don’t want you to go but this is what you want, don’t you? You’ve been working all this time for this and now you get a shot at it. As much as I want you to just stay with me, I know how important this is to you.”

“You’re such a sap.” She snorted.

“Shut up!” he felt the heat rising on his cheeks. “You should be glad to have a boyfriend as understanding as me!”

“I am.” Minami closes the distance between them and presses her lips on his.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you_

“In the end we’re in this scene again.” Seiji

“It seems so. Although is not like last time, right?”

“How so?” She didn’t say anything and instead pressed their lips together.

“You’re right is not the same.” They smiled at each other. “There’s also this.” He took out a small box out of his pocket and opened it revealing an engagement ring. Manami was visibly happy but tried her best to appear nonchalant.

“I was wondering when that would make an appearance.”

“You don’t like it?”

“Of course I do, hurry and put it on.” She offered left hand to him and he slided the ring on her finger.

“You are such a bother.” Although the smile on his face said otherwise.

“That’s because I like you.”

“Well, I love you.” That had the desired effect of stunning her and Seiji took up the opportunity to kiss her again. Just as they were breaking apart the usher made the last call for boarding.

“I'll be waiting, good luck.”


End file.
